Humphrey Dumpty/cartoon
Humphrey Dumpty debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 2 webisode "True Hearts Day Part 2", which premiered on February 04, 2014. He is voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 2 Webisodes Humphrey walks over to Hunter Huntsman's table and tries to get a seat, but Hunter informs him the spot is reserved for Ashlynn. Humphrey sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. Humphrey tries to fix the Mirror Network, the[[Ever After High (franchise)| Ever After High]]'' ''version of the internet '' '' from the MirrorLab. Humphrey accidentally falls down the stairs. Humphrey carries books with him in the Enchanted Forest. Humphrey gets zapped by electrical wires. Humphrey and Dexter interview the Thronecoming candidates. Humphrey falls down the stairs, breaking his eggs he's been planning to cook for an omelette. Apple helps him out, luckily. Humphrey is curious on how to pay her back, and she simply says by "paying it forward". Later on, Humphrey hears sobbing, and it's coming from Duchess. She is worried she will flunk her Muse-ic project due to her off-key singing voice. Humphrey helps her by recording Duchess's dancing and showing it to the class which gives Duchess an A plus. Humphrey states that a simple form of repayment is by paying it forward. TV specials Humphrey walks over to Hunter Huntsman's table and tries to get a seat, but Hunter informs him the spot is reserved for Ashlynn. Humphrey sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. Humphrey and Dexter are in charge of the voting. Humphrey and Dexter mess up the voting count at Thronecoming. Humphrey attends the Chef Showdown and reads a verse from the cursed Book of Wonderland Riddles. He turns into a brave Humphrey who believes he's unbreakable and even climbs atop of a wall and flies away on jetpacks, crashing soon after, much to Cerise's worry. He's is later seen being frozen by the lack of magic and freed later by Kitty Cheshire's whit. Chapter 3 Webisodes Humphrey is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, Humphrey is not very eager anymore. Humphrey is in the watching audience. Humphrey lines up for coffee. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Humphrey hangs by the rink. Humphrey finds himself under the lovesickness spell from Cupid's arrows. Humphrey watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. Humphrey walks with Sparrow Hood and Alistair Wonderland in the school corridors. Humphrey watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials Humphrey has breakfast in the Castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes Humphrey gathers his technology to help Justine set up a trap in her room. Humphrey sets up an infrared beam motion detector using his technology equipment so that when the thief trips the beam, triggers will go off and video cameras will record the crime. He's confident that his plan won't fail. He is seen dancing to Melody Piper's music. Jillian succeeds at her most recent attempt to break the record of beanstalk climbing and sealth gathering magical items from Beanstalk High, these items being the giant's golden goose and harp. After she heroiacally comes back down in a parachute and the crowd engulfs her with cheers, she approaches Humphrey, who begs her to teach her how to be brave. While initially she isn't fond of the idea, she's lured in by Humphrey's bean offering. She takes him to a tall tower to face his fear of heights, but he's too terrified, so she takes him to a lower balcony instead. He's still scared, so she resorts to teach him beanwtalk climbing, which he isn't good at either, so she decides to finally tell him that maybe that heights are not where his talents lie and that he should explore what he's more adversed at. She is shocked when her class is interrupted by Humphrey's brave action to try to climb the Beanstalk by himself, after her words, and she rushes to help him, and when she gets there she finds him hanging of a falling branch and commands him to jump to her, but when he's to afraid, he decides to put herself in danger to call out for his inner bravery but getting hersef hanging by her feet, in a similar branch. The plan works and she's saved by Humphrey, and after congratulating him, she jumps with him off the Beanstalk and the two fall safely to the ground, through a parachute, where a cheering crowd awaits the two. TV specials Humphrey is trapped in his floating school and Jillian Beanstalk attempts assisting him by growing a giant beanstalk. Gallery Webisode gallery Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Dexter helps Humphrey.jpg Best Feather Forward - Apple offers assistance.jpg Best Feather Forward - paying it forward.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - the guys are convinced.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - aggressively strutting.jpg Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic - Students laughing.png The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering 2.jpg What's in the Cards for Courtly Jester - Sparrow, Alistair and Humphrey.jpg HumphreyDumptyMoonlightMystery.png Moonlight Mystery - Humphrey's safety appliances.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Everyone mingle.png A tale of two parties - Humphrey, Lizzie and Duchess.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students studying.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Humphrey, Briar and Raven.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students dancing.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Melody and backup dancers.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Magic Beans.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Jillian and Humphrey.png Beanstalk Bravado - Humphrey 2.png Beanstalk Bravado - Humphrey.png Beanstalk Bravado - Humphrey and Jillian.jpg Beanstalk Bravado - Humphrey and Jillian 2.jpg TV special gallery Thronecoming - meat days.jpg Thronecoming - vote.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - acting princely.jpg Way Too Wonderland A Time Of Wonder - Raven disagrees.jpg Dragon Games - Jillian helps Humphrey.jpg Epic winter - jillian, hopper and humphrey.png Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Epic Winter characters